Butterscotch
by wanderlustlights
Summary: A little ficlet written after the "Heart" episode.  Kurt goes home after Valentine's night at Breadstix and ponders over everything that went down the past week.  Kurtofsky.


**Title:** Butterscotch**  
>Author:<strong> lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G**  
>Word Count:<strong> 655**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}**  
>Spoilers:<strong> For episode 3.13 "Heart."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
>Summary:<strong> A little ficlet written after the "Heart" episode. Kurt goes home after Valentine's night at Breadstix and ponders over everything that went down the past week.**  
>AN:** So I didn't really set out _intending_ to write anything tonight after this episode but… this is what happened. A small ficlet that really kind of sucks if you ask me but I suppose I'm happy enough with it as I really can be right now. My emotions are pretty rocky after this episode though, so I'm kind of unstable, haha XD

* * *

><p>Blaine turned to him with a smile and watched as Kurt smiled back, albeit reluctantly. "So did you want to go back to my place, then? My parents are out tonight, got a hotel room all to themselves so the house is completely empty."<p>

Kurt stood, mouth hanging open in shock, before he cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, n-no, I think I'm just going to go home and go to bed. It's pretty late and we still have school tomorrow, so."

The look of surprise was clear on Blaine's face and Kurt cursed – he'd obviously hurt him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told him with a small, tight smile.

Blaine kissed him briefly, muttering an _I love you_ and watched as Kurt walked to his car.

Kurt sat on his bed, pouring over all of the Valentine's Day secret admirer cards, letting his mind wander all the while as he ate the chocolates.

He was… he'd been completely _oblivious_ to Dave's feelings. He was there all along and Kurt was just too ignorant to even see it. Dave was – well, he _claimed_ to be, anyway – in _love_ with him. That in itself was just too ridiculous for Kurt to even fathom. How could Dave even really know what he felt, when he knew Kurt so little?

Then again, hadn't Kurt sort of done the same? He'd said he loved both Finn and Blaine after knowing them barely at all and in such a short amount of time, too.

Kurt lay on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, and read Dave's words again. And this time he actually _knew_ they were Dave's words, not some random admirer or even Blaine, as he had originally thought.

_You make my heart sing._

_Be my valentine._

_Bee mine forever. From your secret honey._

_Happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you._

The thing that was worst out of all of this – getting the cards, the look of hope on Dave's face when he took off his mask – would have to be the look of complete and utter devastation when Kurt told him he couldn't be with him the way he wanted. He knew how much it hurt to be told by someone you liked that they only wanted to be friends and then he'd gone and done the same to Dave. If he was being completely honest with himself, though, he'd meant it when he said he liked Dave. Dave had somehow grown into this great guy who was so much more sure of himself, more confident, and all of that was only demonstrated further when he lay it all out on the line and told Kurt how he felt. And after all, Kurt really did admire him for putting himself out there and actually telling him. He really did like him. Of course he'd sort of known that since that night at Scandals when he was able to see the real Dave, see him for who he was _behind_ his masks.

The cards were surprisingly sweet and – he'd said it before – _romantic_ and Kurt couldn't exactly deny that he loved the gesture. Only last year Blaine had said that Valentine's Day was a day to put it all on the line and express your feelings to the one you love. And if Dave was actually true, and really did feel that way… then that was almost exactly what he'd done. They'd spun around in this complete 180 and their entire relationship was completely different now. Dave had changed, and it was definitely for the better, but Kurt didn't know exactly how to deal with it.

All he could really do was sit and reread Dave's notes, eat the chocolates, and think back on that night and remember Dave's face, how it had gone from completely hopeful to dread in only a matter of minutes.

Peanut, cherry-filled, dark chocolate… Dave was right. The butterscotch really was the best.

_Fin._


End file.
